


Stories of Yesses

by SeverEstHolmes



Series: Heart and Music [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverEstHolmes/pseuds/SeverEstHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot about a surprise realisation between John and Sherlock; established Johnlock - pretty fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories of Yesses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or anything else that the great ACD created. I also hold no rights over the BBC adaptations and additions of characters!

It wasn’t at all how Sherlock had planned it. Actually, that was incorrect – Sherlock hadn’t planned it at all, so when it happened it came not just as a surprise for John, but for himself as well.

            It was thirteen minutes past two on a Monday morning and John had just caught up with Sherlock who was leaning against a wall. They had been chasing after someone who they thought had been a suspect in a case – but despite Sherlock’s intimate knowledge of the streets of London he had caught them unawares by slipping down a side alley which by the time Sherlock had gotten to the end of it the suspect had vanished. Sherlock had cursed bitterly at losing him when they were so close to catching the guy; he had still been grumbling when John had caught up with him.

            “There’s no point now!” Sherlock exclaimed, gesticulating wildly to John. “There could be any number of directions that he could have gone!” He sighed heavily. “We might as well go back to the flat now… We’re not going to catch him tonight.” Sherlock did a small circle where he was standing, shoving his hands deep into his trouser pockets and scowling in every direction that the culprit could have escaped via… John knew that consoling words would do nothing but irritate Sherlock, so he kept his mouth clamped shut and looked at his watch so it didn’t appear like he was just blanking Sherlock.

            “Right, yes, back to the flat.” John agreed, realising that he had to be up in six hours for work. Sherlock slipped his hand into John’s as they began to walk back towards the flat. Normally John would have pulled away, he wasn’t altogether keen on public displays of affection, but it was past 2am and the majority of people out on the street were so drunk that John would probably be seeing them tomorrow at work.

            “You’re thinking about work.” Sherlock stated as they walked, doing his usual mind reading thing.

            “I’m thinking whether I could hide in the cleaners’ cupboard and sleep.” John tried to make it a joke.

            “You don’t have to come out for every case.” Sherlock said and John smiled weakly, knowing that this was Sherlock trying to be considerate.

            “I wouldn’t miss this for the world Sherlock.” John laughed, how many times he had said that to Sherlock in the past couple of years!

            “Then why don’t you give up your job at the surgery and come back to the cases full time?” Sherlock suggested, but this was a subject that they had spoken about in the past and disagreed over.

            “Sherlock, we’ve already talked about this.” John sighed.

            “But… Do you not think I’ve got enough money to support us both?” He had said this before, and it almost hurt John’s pride.

            “Not with your cases.” John scoffed.

            “I don’t mean with my cases, they’re just a bonus.” Sherlock dismissed. “I have enough money for the both of us from now until the end of time!”

            John agreed that there wasn’t as much of a financial pressure upon him now than there was when there had just been flatmates. Being in a relationship made the division of finances and other things slightly less impending on John’s mind.

            “But that’s not the issue.” John attempted to explain in a rational way. “My job is part of my identity Sherlock, just like yours is to you. And it gives me security… just in case something happens.”

            “Do you expect us to break up?” John winced, Sherlock was always so candid about the more sensitive issues.

            “That’s not what I mean Sherlock.” John answered quietly. “We don’t know the future and we don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow, so it’s nice to have a bit of security just in case.” Sherlock’s brow had furrowed as he thought intensely about what John had just said.

            “Would you feel more comfortable if we sorted something out legally?” Sherlock almost breezed this suggestion as though it was really natural.

            “Ha! Would you get one of Mycroft’s lawyer buddies to draft something up for us, would you?” John gave Sherlock’s hand a jovial squeeze.

            “Well no… that’s not really what I meant.” The crease in between Sherlock’s eyes had deepened as he spoke. “I was kind of suggesting that we should get a civil partnership or something…”

            John stopped so abruptly that Sherlock nearly tripped over with his hand being wrenched, he turned to look at John seemingly confused and sheepish by the manner in which John was just staring at him.

            “Am I going deaf or delusional?” John asked eventually in a slightly creaky voice. “Did… Sherlock, are you _proposing_ to me?”

            “Uuh…” Sherlock was grinning looking slightly uncomfortable, and rubbing the back of his hair with his free hand. “I didn’t think of it like that… but essentially, yes.”

            “And you mean it like a proposal?” John could feel his heart rapidly ascending into his mouth and beating so fast he was convinced that it might explode.

            “Well, I plan on staying with you… and if it’s the financial and legal side of things that is concerning you, then why not get a civil partnership and correct that?”

            “So you seriously mean it?” John re-asked, struggling to take the information in and looking directly into Sherlock’s eyes. Sherlock paused, and suddenly it seemed to click inside his head:

            “John – I love you, I want to be with you and I want to prove that to you. Will you get a civil partnership with me?” Sherlock asked firmly.

            “Yeah…” John replied weakly, then cleared his throat. “Yes, yes, yes Sherlock!” John leant up to meet his boyfriend’s lips to show just how firm his yes was. “Oh god, yes…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed perusing through this fluff! I would love to know what you think!


End file.
